


Their Time for Presents

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: There's no reason for them to give each other presents today. That's why Deceit likes it so much.
Relationships: deceit / roman / virgil / logan
Series: Springtime Deceitber [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Their Time for Presents

Janus had never put much thought into the times society thought you should give out presents to other people. Today he was excited though, because it held no significance that anyone could recognise, not even as an anniversary but they were going to do a gift exchange between him and his boyfriends and he’d gotten the perfect gifts for all of them.

He was smiling as the last one was wrapped before fetching a bag the 3 presents could fit in to take them off to Roman’s favourite castle.

Logan and Virgil were already there when he arrived though there was no sign of Roman except the presence of three present piles instead of just the two. “So are we relaxing before sharing our gifts so Roman can have a big entrance then?” Janus asked, taking one of the free armchairs near the fireplace the pair was sat next to.

“Nay, fair serpent! I am here and the gift giving shall commence!” Roman announced, marching in with a cocky grin, and another box in his hands. “Might Sir Logan do the honours of dispensing his parcels first?”

Everyone blinked, realising that they would have to go along with whatever nobility titles Roman assigned them for a peaceful afternoon before Logan shook his head. “Of course.” 

As much as Janus wanted to enjoy every minute of their afternoon exchanging gifts his focus remained split between anticipation for giving his own gifts out and watching the wonderful ways his boyfriends reacted to what they received from each other. 

Logan had elected to give each of them books specific to their interests, so Roman got an analysis of the history of Disney and how it’s films have evolved over time, both in content and the ways they are produced, Virgil received a book titled ‘It’s okay to not be okay’ that appeared to cover ways to manage stress and anxiety and Janus was given a book about psychology and self-care.

Virgil had been the next to give out his presents, beaded bracelets that he’d made, weaving wool together. Each of them had added motifs surrounding what each of the others represented or used to present themselves. There was a bit of a struggle in tying them on but helping each other resolved that easily.

It appeared for a moment then that Janus would be asked to give his present out so Roman could go last but instead Creativity was moving the largest box to sit between him and Virgil while the three boxes that had been piled in his spot before he arrived were also handed out. The individual gifts were snow-globes holding important memories between Roman and the intended giftee: Logan’s held clips from their Crofter’s video, Virgil’s had snippets from a number of memories they’d had away from Thomas but also a few moments from Accepting Anxiety and the Dark Side of Disney. Janus was fascinated to find that nothing from the videos was included in his snow-globe, only moments they’d shared in the mind space, especially since they started dating.

Virgil and Janus worked together to open the larger gift,each holding back a few snickers at how extra their Prince seemed to be acting. The gift held 3 weighted blankets in a swirling pattern of each of their colours. When the edges of the blankets got squeezed while bringing them out of the box a soft lullaby being sung by Roman started to play. They ended up just cuddling into the blankets for a few moments until the song finished and everyone looked to Deceit in curiousity.

Biting his lip to hide the grin as he handed out the 3 boxes Janus hoped they’d like the gifts, afterall, they might never have gotten together if it wasn’t for their fascination with- 

“A bowler hat! My love, we can be a perfect pair now!” Roman cried in delight,already wearing it as Virgil and Logan also pulled out their own hats. It only took a moment for Virgil to begin snickering although they did all wear the hats as well.

“Should I put fairy lights around mine to get your attention instead of stealing your now?” He asked, “Or are you wanting us to become a barbershop quartet or something?”

Janus shook his head. “Just wear it. I’ll know what you want.”

“Is this an appropriate hat to wear with my usual outfit?” Logan queried, glancing to one of the wall length mirrors Roman kept around the palace.

“I can assure you it matches wonderfully, Starlight.”


End file.
